I Kissed a Drunk Girl
by Rockin' Raven
Summary: Songfic. Sometimes, even when you're drunk, you can still mean something that happened. Warning: Mimato


I Kissed a Drunk Girl

--

Yamato stepped up onto the stage and flashed a grin at the audience. Every girl shrieked, and they all held up their 'Marry Me Matt' signs even higher. He laughed lightly, and gestured for them to lower their signs. He hooked up his guitar into the amplifier, and turned to the audience again.

"Testing, testing one two three…" He said into the mic. A few people laughed, and he grinned again. "Okay folks, once again, thanks for coming, this is the last song of the night!." 

****

I kissed a drunk girl

I kissed a drunk girl 

Yes I did

Kissed a drunk girl on the lips

~*Flashback*~

"Hey Mattie, thanks for taking me!" Mimi giggled. Yamato smiled weakly. 

"Uh… sure Mimi…" He said, staring ahead as he drove through the empty streets.

****

I let my guard down

How could I have been so dumb?

Her eyes were open

And I knew I am not the one 

I know I am not the one

I know I am not the one 

"I mean, Taichi went with Sora, Koushiro *hic* went with *hic* Miyako, Jyou went with *hic* Jun (A/N: 

Random couples rule!!) so I guess that just left you 'n me, cutie." Her voice was higher than usual. She reached over and put a hand on his elbow. 

"Hey Mimi… I need to be able to drive…"

"Oh, right!" She squealed. She started laughing, and stomped her foot down. "Oh my god this is soooo funny!"

"…Why?"

****

I kissed a drunk girl

Why do I do these things I do to myself?

I kissed a drunk girl

And I'm sure I could have been anybody else 

"You know, it's just like in that movie… Oh what was it called? Lord of the Rings?" She laughed even harder. "That's right, Legolas fell in love with Frodo-"

"That's enough." He said gently. She fell over, so her head was on his lap. He rounded a corner and reached her house. He pulled in the driveway, and turned off the car. He looked down.

"Hey…" She said in a tired voice. Her eyelids were lowered. "I guess I have to go home…" She said. Yamato nodded, and helped her up. He picked her up, and carried her to the porch. He knocked on the door, beginning to realize that she could be heavy, despite her skinny appearance. Then, he noticed a small note.

****

I went to her house

Everybody there was gone

Her little cousin just passed out on the lawn

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hospital." He said finally. Mimi looked up. They stared into each other's eyes…

****

~*End of Flashback*~

****

We walked to my car

She knelt, is everything okay?

Leaned in slowly, so now I can say

I kissed a drunk girl

Why do I do these things I do to myself?

I kissed a drunk girl

The girls cried, and the boys seemed to sympathize with him. He looked around the audience. It was a small one, because he was inside a school auditorium. Since he was actually from the area, they were able to get him easily, especially considering he had gone to the high school. They were probably trying to raise money for the part of the building that had recently caught on fire. 

It had only been a few years ago that he had gone there actually. Okay, maybe not a few, more like six years... He could even see a lot of the teachers he had had.

Sensei Kokori the science sensei… Sensei Yumada the math sensei… Sensei Ekai the english sensei… 

He was glad that there was a pause in the lyrics right at that moment, because he almost choked. 

Right there, standing next to Sensei Ekai was Mimi, with her dyed pink hair, blue and white striped tee, old jeans, and her makeup was sparkly. She smiled at him, and he smiled a half smile.

****

And I'm sure I could have been anybody else

I moved away cause you see

I didn't think it would be right

And said let's save this for another night

And she said 'No

No, I know that everything's gonna be just fine'

How could I do this when I want her to be all mine?

Mimi wiped a tear away from her eye. She knew it was for her. She moved towards the front some more, and stole a sign from a female student. Yamato tried to smile, but he was still kind of embarrassed, now that she was sober. Yamato leaned towards the audience more, screaming out the words.

****

I kissed a drunk girl

Why do I do these things I do to myself?

I kissed a drunk girl

And I'm sure I could have been anybody else

Mimi backed away a bit, handing the girl her sign. Yamato calmed down a bit. Mimi looked down at the ground. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He couldn't hear her of course, but at least she could say that she had apologized. She ran over to Sensei Ekai. "Tell Yamato to meet me here afterwards." She said. Ekai nodded, smiling.

"I assume you're the drunk girl? He doesn't write a song without inspiration." Mimi forced a laugh.

"Thanks a bunch-a-crunch!" Mimi said happily. Ekai laughed at Mimi's favorite old saying.

"Ah… to be twenty three again… Heck, to be young again!"

***

Yamato watched as Mimi disappeared, and found a great desire to run after her. But she stopped to say something to Ekai, and they both had looked at him, so he willed himself to stay on that stage.

****

And I know you don't care about me

I'm sure when all is said and done,

And I go home feeling wrongly,

You'll have had your fun

Those words were the words he had started out with, riding back home after dropping Mimi off at the hospital to see her cousin. He had sung them softly to himself. He felt angry at himself for letting her, and angry at her for getting drunk. She should have had some self-control! Anger boiled up inside of him, and he yelled,

****

Do you even remember?

He softened. But she was twenty-three, and apparently, she had never had any alcohol. So how could she have controlled herself?

****

I kissed a drunk girl 

Why do I do these things that I do to myself?

I kissed a drunk girl

And I'm sure I could have been anybody else

Anybody else

He finished the song, and nearly tripped running down the stage. He had forgotten something. 

"Stampede!" The drummer Akira yelled, laughing. A thousand or so high school girls and their friends practically attacked him, kissing him and shoving their Marry Me Matt signs in his face.

An hour or so later, he and his bandmates walked out of the auditorium. Of course, this was after Yamato had changed into some new clothes and washed the lipstick from his cheeks. Ekai stopped him. 

"Wait here. Tachikawa wants to see you." She shooed away the other guys, and went out herself.

Yamato leaned against the cold wall, arms folded across his chest. He waited for four minutes and twenty two seconds until Mimi crept in the other door. Yamato straightened.

"Hey." His throat was sore from all of the singing. Mimi smiled.

"Methinks you wrote that song for me." She said, laughter in her eyes. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have had the responsibility to push you away." He said quietly.

"It's okay." She replied, leaning against the wall next to him.

"How do you even remember?"

"You refreshed my memory." She said, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"How did you know to come?"

"I just had this feeling."

"You and your feelings."

"I'm glad you refreshed my memory."

"…Why?"

"Because then I might have not been given this chance to return a favor."

"What favor?"

"This." She kissed him lightly, and pulled away, smiling. His jaw dropped.

"What was that?"

"A kiss. Duh."

"No, I don't mean it like that!" He said hastily, waving his arms around. "What I mean is, why?"

"Because I like you."

"Right. You _like _me."

"Exactly."

"So why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I like you!"

"Do you kiss everybody you like?"

"I only like one person."

"But… But what about all our friends?"

"I don't think you get what I mean." She said slowly. She kissed him again.

"Y-You don't kiss… _Sora… _or, or Hikari! And you like them too!" 

She laughed. "I love you."

"And you like- what?!"

"I said I love you." She replied, taking his hand and leading him out the door into the warm late summer night. He relaxed, and wrapped his fingers around hers tightly.

"You want to get something to eat?" He asked casually. She nodded.

"That would be great."

"Awesome."

"Fine, that would be awesome."

"Much better."

***


End file.
